Ben 10 Planet talk:Report
Please add your report under the appropriate header below. Fan Fiction/Art The user User:Raveconan has uploaded fan art which I have deleted and put speculation on the Ben 10 omniverse page which I have undone. Trigger009 11:15, October 28th, (UTC)) :The user has been warned. :One Above All (T-B- ) 23:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : The user user:JBolbotowski1 Has uploaded 2 pieces of fan art i have just deleted. I should also warn you that he was blocked from turtlepedia by me for constant speculation and fan fic related incidents, from my experience with him he will not listen. user:Trigger009 3:11 pm, November 1st, (UTC) :I have warned the user. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ARTUNCANKAR The User ARTUNCANKAR has uploaded fan art of Dog-Nabbit: Dog-Nabbit 2.png and Ben, Feedback, and Shocksquatch: Images (1).jpg (Sidenote this picture is a .jpg. The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 11:52, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Another user warned him. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) He uploaded a few cropped images. --The Almighty Tallest! 04:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :That's not against the rules. :One Above All (T-B- ) 09:10, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Upgrade999 This user has posted duplicates and modified them by removing the white background: :*12:58, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Ben 23's 069 official art2.png" :*12:57, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Dody vreedle official2.png" :*12:56, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Ma vreedle official2.png" :*12:55, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Blitzwolfer official2.png" :*12:54, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Slix vigma official2.png" :*12:53, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Frankenstrike action2.png" :*12:52, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Techno-Bubbled Clockwork2.png" :*12:51, November 3, 2014 Upgrade999 (wall | contribs) uploaded "File:Thaddeus J. Collins2.png" The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 13:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) The user user:Feed33back uploaded fan art. For his thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:194873 I deleted it. user:Trigger009 10:56 am, november 6, (UTC) : User:Undeadstorm6 uploaded a lot of fan art. --The Almighty Tallest! 10:52, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism The user User:Vilgaxrocks created this page http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ujin and uploaded a bad quality pic too it that I think was just a random galvan. Also you should take a look at his recent edits as well. They're all do too this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:191951#2 also you might wanna take a look at these threads http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:191980 and this one http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:192084 now the first one involves me telling him why his edits were wrong, the one invloving themp khufans well i personally maybe wrong about that, but because derrick said "oh im sure" when asked it just seems like he didnt mean it/joking. But the whole Ujin page he made and the edit made too the sylonnoid page defintely arent acceptable. Specifcally the sylonnoid edit was an obvious joke since derrick says that "they are built someplace". Sorry for this long explanation. User:Trigger009 2:48 am, October 29th (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 19:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The user USR80 recent edits are what I believe amounts too vandalism. which are the goop and muck-o-muck page. Trigger009 7:24, October 30th, (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 09:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Qwertyuiopty Put non-kid-friendly lanugage on this article. Probably just a hit and run vandal. Oneofthosedf (talk) 14:44, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like a hit-and-run. If they come around for another hit, they will have a block dropped on their account. :One Above All (T-B- ) 16:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) : The user user:Mightyray15 has been putting non trivia on the arth page. Here is where he confronts another user who removed it. This http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:194538 user:Trigger009 8:25pm, November 4, 2014 (UTC) : ScareWolf The user noted above has kept adding useless trivia to the Pesky Dust page. And Trigger and I kept reverting or removing it. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Pesky_Dust?action=history The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 23:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : He also took his edits too far by writing "knock it off Ben10fan3" right on the page user:Trigger009 November 12th, (UTC) Jekogan After multiple warnings, Jekogan kept posting descriptions filled with grammar errors. He expects others to correct it for him. He also doesn't follow the MoS and has been warned four times. Oneofthosedf (talk) 17:34, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Spamming Armyeater keeps adding Atomic-X's page Nigh Omnipotence. Oneofthosedf 15:01 October 29, 2014 (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 19:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Profanity Harassment This user user:SubZero309 has insulted others,in this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:194886 the removed replies. Though the first one might not exactly be but the second removed definately is. user:Trigger009 2:56pm November 5th, (UTC) : Other The user user:MaskedKitsune has uploaded like 14 to 20 jpg files despite being warned and givin an ultimatum. user:Trigger009 9:42, November 10, (UTC) : The user Mrjosh1994 has done nothing but bad edits and has acknowledged so on this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:186878 and he has also been removing replies for no good reason and still answers them, and he has been asking users too edit on his behalf. Here a thread where it occurs http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:190718 and how I warned him too not too, but he says he'll still do it anyways. Trigger009 5:10, October 27th, (UTC) :I forgot to mention it, but I'm going to talk to him on the chat when he and I have time. :One Above All (T-B- ) 06:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : I would like too report this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:193098 also the user who made it has been breaking rules and been warned but continues going against the manual of style and rules user:Trigger009 4:19pm, november 1st, (UTC) :I have given the user an ultimatum. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Killaboy4000 The User Killaboy4000 is removing his warnings and old threads. The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 14:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Here is the warning he removed: He also removed an old thread but I put it back up. The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 14:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) If you wanted to see it here it is: That's all he did for now. The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 14:26, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :I have given him a warning. :One Above All (T-B- ) 16:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) There was a situation in which this user Gta3master was writing on the UpRigg and BigChuck page that they can be accessed by the broken omnitrix face plate. The reason I reverted is all in this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:194281 the top of it really. And you also see there was talk about the OS fusions whole biomatrix thing on there page, I removed them but they are all normal now because I think I was wrong/wanted too let an admin decide. But I still think that UpRigg And BigChuck shouldnt have the whole accessed by broken face plate thing. But again I'll let an admin decide. :I have removed that info. The Biomnitrix merges the best qualities of each alien, whereas the broken faceplate created fusions that were weaker than either alien. :One Above All (T-B- ) 08:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::This is untrue. The Biomnitrix can merge '''any '''aliens together. The OS fusions were intentionally weaker since they merged opposites together. (big body-frail wings, small body-hard mineral skin, fire-water) The Biomnitrix can merge them too. ::Oneofthosedf (talk) 14:10, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Kevin 11 was able to fly with Four Arms' body and Stinkfly's wings. The problem was the broken faceplate; not the aliens themselves. Of course, we can always ask a writer. ::::One Above All (T-B- ) 23:17, November 4, 2014 (UTC) The user MaskedKitsune had uploaded the preview images of the new episodes all in jpg format while he/she was asked 4 times not to do it. He/she ignored these warnings and also created empty pages several times. Oneofthosedf (talk) 22:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) User:Killaboy4000 insulted User:Echoson. The Almighty Tallest! 22:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Underaged User:Mordelegal is twelve years old. Here is some proof. http://pt-br.gumball.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Mordelegal --The Almighty Tallest! 20:48, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : :One Above All (T-B- ) 22:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Edit War Vandal the user User:Odyssey101 has been constantly moving khybers panuncian page to skurd numerous times, despite being told that what he is doing is wrong. Also there are now redirects for skurd that lead too the panuncian page.Here is the move log http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move also another user fixed s few things. user:Trigger009 10:39 am, november 2nd, (UTC) :He has already been warned. :One Above All (T-B- ) 16:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) The user user:Prem122 moved The Worst Page to some fanmade name. It's been dealt with though but still. User:Trigger009 10:54am, November 2nd, (UTC) :He has already been warned. :One Above All (T-B- ) 16:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Sock im here too report this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:192155 as you can see both users are the same. I think. user:Trigger009 4:55pm, october 29th, (UTC) :I think they're just trying to amuse each other. :One Above All (T-B- ) 22:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : The user user:Vilgaxrocks is back with an obvious sock account user:Tacckrocks as you can see by his name and these threads. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:196216 and this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:196569 so yea. user:Trigger009 10:38 am, november 10, (UTC) :Please meet me in the chat. :One Above All (T-B- ) 08:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : The user user:Paexgo is back as user:Paexgo Chip user:Trigger009 10:51, November 12th, (UTC) :